Hope On The Rocks/Issue 18
This is Issue 18 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Fifteen Dollars". This issue is Al-centric. 210, Fifteen Dollars It appears that Rogersville has a grocery store that still is in buisness. We have been here for around a week now, and I only know a small part of the town. Well. The owner of this grocery store is not that good of a barter. I liked Axel Durwin better, I must admit. Lillian Wellborn is her name. A 54 year old woman, who wants valuables for food, water and other supplies. Her reason is, that when everything gets back to normal, she will be very rich, as she has all these valuables. I think it’s bullshit, because the world isn’t going back to normal. Not now, not ever. Currently, Lillian and I are discussing what I should give for four oil lamps and two bottles of lamp oil. The house in which I live in, with 9 other people, is huge. It’s like a mansion or something, except the garden, that is pretty small. There is 5 bedrooms in the house, which means that Tex, Miles and I have to sleep in the living room. Though, we are currently working on making the basement liveable. “I have those two vases. That’s all I have.” I say, standing with two incredibly ugly vases, that I found in the house. “That’s not enough.” The old woman, Lillian, says with a bitter mine. “Really?” I say, placing the vases on the counter. “How about if I add...” I take up my wallet and look through it. “9 dollars?” Lillian looks me in the eyes. “15 dollars and we can talk.” She says. I drop my arms, as if they suddently became limp. “I don’t have anymore. It’s oil lamps and oil. How valuable can it be?” I say, and start getting annoyed. Lillian keeps her look at me. “What do you even need the lamps for?” She says, with a sarcastic tone. “The power might very well shut down soon.” I say. “Just give me the freaking lamps.” “Here’s 4 dollars.” I hear a voice say. I turn around and see Ellis. Lillian takes the 4 dollars and I give her the 9 of mine. She looks from Ellis to me and nods, and without words, I take the lamps and the oil and leave the store. Ellis follows. “So how are you holding up?” Ellis asks, breaking the ice. “How can you hold up when dead people try to eat your face?” I say and smile. Ellis takes the two bottles with lamp oil. “Can’t be nice sleeping on that couch at night.” Ellis says, flirting tone. I haven’t seen Ellis like this before. She is usually down and depressed, but lately she has been very nice. Must be this town. “It’s better than nothing.” I say. “You have the room next to Odin, right?” Ellis nods and looks at me as we walk. “You know, Al...” Ellis begins. “I like you.” I stop, almost dropping one of the lamp. Turning around, looking Ellis in the eyes I say: “What?” “I like you. I want you to move in with me.” Ellis says, her eyes sleepy as usual. I haven’t seen this in her before, but she is actually pretty sexy. Good personality too, don’t forget that... “I...” I don’t know what to say. She’s sexy and nice, but I’m not over my latest girlfriend yet. “What?” Ellis asks and her little flirtatious smile disappears. “You don’t like me?” I raise my hands, but it just looks awkward with all the lamps. “No... I mean, yes, I do...” The smiles appears again. “Wanna go home and try the bed out?” Ellis asks. To be honest, I don’t want to have sex with Ellis yet. But I haven’t had sex for three weeks, and it’s a new world. I might as well get over my former girlfriend. “Sure.” I say and begin walk again. “Sure.” Deaths *None Credits *Al Halib *Ellis Wayne *Lillian Wellborn Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues